


一辆破自行车

by Wainnie



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wainnie/pseuds/Wainnie
Summary: 瞎开车且烂尾





	一辆破自行车

“winko...”中本悠太在董思成耳边低语着，有一下没一下地吻着他的耳朵尖。  
伴随着一声枪响的游戏音效，董思成在他怀里吓得一抖。  
中本悠太埋在他颈间，低低地笑出声。  
“啊…死了。”董思成委委屈屈地退出游戏，手机桌面上的时间刚好十点整。  
这个点对他来说还很早，但对中本悠太来说不是。  
“悠太哥，你还不睡吗？”  
中本悠太抬起头，额前的发抵在董思成优美的下颚线上。  
“winko不睡吗？”  
温热的鼻息喷洒在颈间，董思成不禁往后一缩，却只是让中本悠太抱得更紧。  
他在卧室里打了一天的游戏，现在脑子都木了。  
“……啊？”  
只是无意识地应着，连眼神也没有聚焦。  
中本悠太九点才从练习室回来，他最近一直在忙演唱会的事，而董思成也频繁往返中国与韩国。  
十几天连着十几天的都见不着人。  
所以这两天董思成从中国回来，他能抱着就绝对不会撒手。  
过几天就要搬走了。  
抬眼看着卧室周围的行李箱，心下一片复杂。  
“悠太哥？我把我那个手办留给你吧。”  
中本悠太忍耐似的闭了闭眼，语气却是嬉笑着：“你在跟我告别吗？”  
随即在董思成光滑的脖颈上落下一连串灼烫的吻，探上他尾椎骨的指尖却是冰冷的温度。  
一瞬清醒。  
“悠太…啊…”  
中本悠太咬上他的锁骨，留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
“winko醒了吗？”  
“我没有睡啊……你起来。”  
中本悠太留恋似的舔舐着那个他刚刚咬出来的牙印，不期然地感受到怀里的小孩一阵颤抖。  
“痒啊。你起来。”  
“我不起来。”他耍赖似的说。  
冰凉的指尖已经被董思成的体温温热。  
一节一节地攀登他的脊椎骨。  
“你干什么呀，起来！不然我明天就走。”  
中本悠太静止了一刹那，随即发狠似的在他锁骨上吮出一个红痕。  
一直吻到了耳后。他就是仗着这几天董思成闲着。  
“你起来。我…我把那套漫画也留给你…你别弄了，书在柜子里，我还没——啊”董思成被他突然一翻身吓到，“还没收拾…”  
也不知道是被他一连串动作撩拨的，还是因为他真的在认真跟他告别，董思成的声音都像带上了哭腔。  
“winko呀……”  
中本悠太单手撑在枕头上，另一只在他背上游移的手转移到胸前。  
顺着他清瘦的身子向下扣住了小巧的肚脐。  
“私とセックスしたいですか？”  
他突然蹦一句日语让董思成反应了好久才发现自己听不懂。  
“什么？”  
“幸せになりたいですか？”  
“快起来。”董思成无语地打了一下他的手臂。  
“我说，”中本悠太突然一低头，与董思成的唇隔着再偏转一厘米就能触碰到的距离，“winko想和我做爱吗？”  
做爱这个词不太常用，他得想一想是什么意思。  
但是等不及了。  
中本悠太吻上他的唇，顶开身下这个人毫无防备的齿，疯狂地扫荡每一处，每一处他都朝思暮想的香甜。  
“呜…你…”  
中本悠太完全不管他的挣扎，一手抓着他的后颈，一手在他身上到处点火。  
等他终于亲够了，又去他泛红的眼角逡巡。  
董思成气喘吁吁，又一时大脑短路，说不出话。  
中本悠太笑了，在他额头上响亮地亲了一声。  
“winko听懂我刚才说的话了吗？”  
他一边笑得像纯情漫的男主，一边一刻不停地解开董思成的睡衣扣子。  
他不要董思成的回答。  
他知道，即使他愿意，也会说不愿意。  
董思成抬手擦了擦眼角的泪，支支吾吾地，像个受委屈的小朋友。  
“我明天就走。”  
哭腔夹杂赌气的可爱，让中本悠太忍不住低头在他胸膛上落下一个吻。  
“等我干完你？”  
他充满爱意，却显得格外的凶。  
原本就是这样，不笑的时候，他看起来真的很凶。  
“手办不给你了！漫画书也不！烧了也不给你！”  
董思成的气性一下子上来，挣扎就要摆脱他的怀抱。  
“winko真的不喜欢我吗。”  
中本悠太问得格外认真，连同伸进睡裤揉捏他臀肉的手也一样。  
他的小朋友真的很敏感啊。  
董思成破罐子破摔般地吼他：“喜欢有什么用啊！”  
意料之中，又意料之外的。  
他第一次听见董思成说喜欢他，虽然这是他一早就认定的事实。  
“喜欢就可以做爱啊…”  
中本悠太收回右手，把食指和中指伸进董思成因为生气而微张的口中，在他一脸震惊中戏弄似的抚摸他的上颚，又在他准备一口咬下来时及时收回并展示给他看。  
“湿了。知道有什么用吗？”  
中本悠太直接又吻上他的唇，只是同时还在不停地开拓他的身体。  
随着中指完全深入，董思成含糊不清地说：“不舒服……”  
从未有任何异物进入的干涩穴道，只凭津液润滑完全不够。  
“winko把床头的乳液递给我。”  
看出来他不愿意，中本悠太又说：“不然受伤的是winko自己噢…”  
“你又不是拿不到！”董思成气愤地说，“我还没同意呢！”  
中本悠太只好自己伸手拿过那瓶乳液，挤在手指上又重新伸进去。  
把食指也挤进去。  
“等会儿被我干爽了再说什么同意不同意。”中本悠太现在有点上头，即使是跟自己的小朋友说话也有点冲。  
“你…嘶——痛！”  
中本悠太凑过去亲他。  
“There's no point in trying to hide it，I will come and find it，I know it's in there somewhere.”  
“你唱个——啊”董思成一声骂还没出口，被他突然的动作打断，“嗯…呜…你不准摸！”  
他发出猫叫般地呻吟，勾得中本悠太眼红。  
但他还是低声地唱：“Your love for me is out there......”他舔弄着他耳后的敏感带，左手抚上他的前身，右手在身后不断扩张，“My No.1...”  
Where's your sense of belonging?  
“We could be getting frisky girl till 3 o'clock in the morning...”  
“谁…谁是女的啊！”  
中本悠太去吻他的眼角，笑嘻嘻地说：“winko是我的小王子呀，”手上恶意地搔弄着马眼，“winko舒服吗？”  
“呜…不…”董思成只是低低地呻吟。  
快感的叠加几乎让他开始神志不清。  
“不舒服吗？”  
中本悠太故意停下动作，状似生气地问。  
而急需得到抚慰的欲望让董思成只能呜咽地说：“舒服…”  
中本悠太挺了挺身，说：“winko帮我一下。”  
董思成向下一撇，就看见他下身鼓起的一大包，害羞地转过了头，但手却还是诚实地摸索着帮他解开了睡裤的结绳。  
中本悠太的脑子腾地一下热了，放开握着他前身的手去按住他的后颈与他亲吻，更加的狂热和虔诚。  
开拓后穴的手退出来脱下自己的衣服。  
他硬得发疼。  
“winko呀，我进去了。”  
“你等等！呜…别…疼！”快感尽数化成疼痛，董思成抗拒地推他的胸膛。  
火热紧致的甬道让中本悠太把持不住地全部顶了进去。而身下的人已经疼得开始哭泣。  
中本悠太一边去吻他的泪，一边在他的敏感带上四处点火。  
“winko放松一点。”  
过了好一会儿才止住了眼泪。  
“你动…”软糯带着哭腔的声音响起，细小得让中本悠太以为自己听错了。  
“什么？”  
他侧耳去听。  
“你动一动…啊——慢点…慢…”  
他快速地抽动，冲撞得身下的人话都说不完整。  
不断试探着，直到冲撞到某一处，怀里幼猫叫春般的人突然发出一声高昂的呻吟。  
“找到你了哟，winko.”  
中本悠太抬起他的双腿，说：“winko自己抱着。”  
董思成像是被情欲控制了神经，让做什么就做什么。  
他乖乖地抱着自己的膝窝，向身前的人敞开。  
中本悠太掐着他的腰，狠狠地往那一点上撞击着。  
火热紧致的甬道因快感的扩散而逐渐变得湿软。  
他的winko，简直天赋异禀呢。  
中本悠太低下头去舔弄他的乳头，几乎是瞬间就收到了来自小朋友的抗议。  
“呜…停…不行…”  
陌生的，不断叠加的快感让他觉得害怕。他几乎是飘在了云上，承受绝顶的快感同时，也承受着跌落深渊的危险。  
“啊…要…要出来了…”  
“winko想射的话，就可以射噢。”  
中本悠太丝毫不停地朝深处撞击着，毫无章法可言，几乎只是蛮力。  
几乎是飞蛾扑火般狂热且绝望的性与爱。  
“呜…呃——”董思成不受控制地闭上眼，脑海一片空白，快感像病毒一样在全身蔓延。  
白浊的液体喷射在中本悠太的小腹上，他用食指沾染上一点，往董思成嘴里送去。  
仍旧处在高潮的余韵之中的人，乖巧得不像话。他任由中本悠太的手指在他嘴里作乱，甚至听话地将他送进嘴里的液体吞了下去。  
中本悠太感觉自己的下身又胀大几分。  
“嗯…你怎么…又…啊——”  
“大点不是能把你操得更爽吗？”  
他加快了速度，插得更用力。  
“思成要永远记得今天晚上，”灼热的精液尽数喷射进董思成的肠道，“记得今天你跟谁做爱了。”  
“记得是谁把你操得这么爽。”  
他就着插入的姿态把小朋友抱起来，走向浴室。  
“记得是我，是中本悠太。”  
他将水放得半满才把董思成放进去。  
白浊的液体瞬间从后穴溢出，他将手指伸进去抠挖，将更深处的液体带出来。  
董思成像只餍足的猫，任由他动作。  
“winko舒服吗？”  
他闭着眼，不想回答。  
飘在云上的风险太大了。  
他这样想着。  
但是能够这样，与他契合到最深处的时刻，能有多少呢？  
他睁开眼，去握他半软的性器。  
“怎么，winko爱上它了吗？”中本悠太呆滞一瞬，便调笑地开口。  
“哥也要记得，今天晚上，是我…”  
董思成组织着语言，半天却‘是我’不出什么。  
“是我。”  
那就这样吧，他想。  
然后探头，含住了刚才让他爽得意识不清地东西。  
该怎么做呢。  
牙齿被尽力掩藏下仍磕磕碰碰，舌头犹如做实验般的这里舔舔，那里舔舔。  
他感受着嘴里的性器逐渐胀大变硬，刚准备退出去时，却被按住了后脑勺。  
嘴里的性器以一个极小的幅度抽插着，头顶传来他的声音。  
“winko是什么神呢？”   
董思成疑惑地抬眼看他，嘴里呜呜着，说不清。  
我将永恒地成为你最忠诚与狂热地信徒噢。  
他倏地一笑：“我可以射在winko嘴里吗？”  
随即根本不停留的尽数射了出来。  
“咳…咳咳…”董思成一个不小心吞了一口进去，“你是什么混蛋东西？”  
一缕白浊的液体延着嘴角流下，中本悠太伸手想抹掉，却被满脸不信任的小朋友后仰着躲掉。  
“winko呀，整整一个多月我们没有见面了。”  
他极其温柔地发问，还包含着一点显而易见的心酸。  
而董思成全然不知般地说：“见过呀。”  
他像是想起来什么，笑了：“在梦里。”  
如果我们一同被人梦见，那便是我们的重逢。

想念悠昀


End file.
